Samantha Frostbite: The Teenage Years
About 'Samantha Frostbite' Below is an image of a seemingly innocent girl. She is 19 years old. However, the story detailing her background is littered with blood. And frost. Two different reports we have recently received from Madz, and Eugene have detailed their encounters with Samantha. The most interesting thing is that whenever Samantha visits Madz, she is in child form. Eugene saw her at the age she is currently. Samantha was a normal girl when born, but a horrible accident changed her forever. Her parents were a scientist, and a nurse. The house contained many different medical supplies, as well as test tubes with liquids in. The parents were irresponsible; it cost them their lives, and almost Samantha's. One afternoon, Samantha was playing with her mother in the kitchen while her father chopped vegetables ready for dinner. He was multitasking, mixing up a new experiment in two test tubes near the cooker while chopping and eventually frying the vegetables. The concoction in the test tubes was a new DNA strain, invented by Samantha's father. It's purpose, if successful, was going to be used to freeze cancer cells in humans for up to eighty years. A marvelous breakthrough if it worked. While we will never know if it would have worked, what happened next crushed all hope for mankind. Samantha's father spun around, and went to play with his beautiful daughter and wife while the dinner cooked. The experiment was simply mixing, so he had time. Or so he thought! As he picked up his daughter and brought her over to the cooker to show her his work as well as his culinary magic, he knocked over the test tubes at the same time. The contents poured all over the floor, making a puddle on the floor. Next, the frying pan was flipped up due to the force of his arm on the handle, throwing hot vegetables and oil over his hands, which now covered Samantha's face and body. He shouted for his wife; she had gone for a bath. Samantha's father then put her down near the doorway - he had no idea she would crawl towards him, only as an innocent child perhaps wanting to help her panicking father. She crawled straight into the mixed experiment, which was now bubbling and freezing the floor, moving upwards to cupboards and eventually the ceiling. Samantha was frozen solid inside a huge icicle, with her father standing in pure shock. He shouted for his wife, and this time she came. They cried out, trying to phone the emergency services however by now the 'frost' had spread all over the house. They were encased in ice too, eventually, and then the Police found the bodies... But not Samantha's. Wind on eight years. Tragedy swept the small town the family lived in. People never forgot, and the Police still searched for Samantha. They wouldn't find her! Why? Because she lived in the Mansion, of course! As a child, up until her teenage years, Samantha would cause mayhem in The Mansion of Delights. Running around setting 'frostfire' to things, making them burn up in a beautiful flame - made of ice. At one point, the whole reception area was covered in ice, and various workers that didn't stay in the Mansion had to wear ice skates to come to work daily. Richelle was furious. After reaching an approximate age of 13, she disappeared. Until now. Yesterday, Samantha Frostbite revealed herself. She is now 19 years old, and the following story is from Madz. Due to Madz' current battle with Typo Cancer B, we have taken the liberty of decoding the story and writing it in English. It was late at night. Around 11pm. I had been in bed three hours already, as 9pm is my bedtime. Mike had read me a bedtime story, and left me to sleep. It was a funny night, the moon looked evil, and I could see shadows in my room. It must just be Mary, I told myself and rolled over to sleep. It wasn't Mary. I saw a face staring right at me as I turned over to look for a noise I had previously heard (Madz described the face as the one below). It scared me deeply. Suddenly it got very cold and I had to pull the blanket over my face due to being scared and cold. Do you know how horrible those two things are together? I never want to sleep in there again. I looked at the wall where Mary usually comes from, she was frozen solid mid-scream. This story, while disturbing, wasn't 100% accurate. We found no traces of ice, or anything else Madz had said was in her room. It was cold though. The second run-in with Samantha was much more real, resulting in one of Eugene's toes having to be cut off due to frostbite. He was cleaning the Chillbox; Samantha's favourite hideout lately. She doesn't usually mind visitors, however hates people messing with her property. Eugene apparently moved some of Samantha's treasured items, including a necklace which was her mothers. Samantha lashed out and threw icicles all around the room, one of which pierced Eugene's left big toe. He was immediately taken to the BNK Hospital, which Marilyn Mansion was STILL hovering around in. He/she laughed at Eugene on his arrival. Buzz off, Marilyn! Eugene snapped. Samantha has never smiled, never shown any emotion. It is unclear why she attacks people, perhaps due to immense anger at the loss of her parents? The mystery is that of her appearances in Madz room. Why does Samantha appear as a child in there? These questions need answers.